de conquistador a conquistado
by sake more
Summary: -a que estas jugando kinomoto? -jugando, estas mal li!, déjame en paz!, no me sofoques!- -ja nadie huye de mi sakura!-
1. Chapter 1

De conquistadora a conquistado

Capitulo 1

Pov sakura

Por fin tercer año!, ya faltaba poco para terminar mi carrera, y este año venía con muchas ganas!, si hoy sería mi año, era viernes y solo habíamos venido para tener una junta provisional, como cada año, todos los chicos de mi clase tenían entre 20-25 años yo tenía 20,mire por todos lados, había extrañado un poco la escuela y entonces lo vi.

Shaoran Li estaba entrando por la puerta principal de la escuela un chico de 20 años el más egocéntrico, popular, y más deseado de toda la carrera de arquitectura había llegado, las chicas se le acercaban y le sonrían, él muy coquetamente les devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa de lo más hermosa que podía existir al menos para mí, a este chico no le hacía falta nada!, era inteligente de hecho era el mejor en la clase, claro yo no me quedaba atrás pero siempre me ganaba por 1 punto y eso me molestaba mucho!, tenía un cuerpo atlético, era campeón en artes marciales chinas, porque él era de allí, se había mudado 3 años atrás para estudiar aquí en Japón, además era capitán de futbol, y resaltaba en todo lo que se proponía!.

Yo era muy buena en la carrera pero él siempre me opacaba!, antes de él yo era la primera en todo!, al inicio yo lo odiaba!, por ser mejor que yo, duele aceptarlo pero era cierto, pero de un tiempo para aquí le visto con otros ojos, no entendía por qué era que todas las chicas morían por él!, eso era lo que me llevo a observarlo, y sin darme cuenta me fui prendiendo de cada movimiento y sonrisa que daba, hasta quedar hipnotizada, yo siempre he tratado de pasa desapercibida, llegaba justo cuando empezaban las clases, era la primera en salir cuando terminaba las clases, bueno no era muy sociable, pero todo eso cambio gracias a mi madre…pueden creer que me haya obligado a utilizar lentes de contacto!, no entiendo que tenia de malo mis lentes!, yo me sentía a gusto, según ella no resaltaban el color de mis ojo, bahh que me importaban si solo me servían para ver, no los quería para que sean un atrayente!, después hizo un complot contra mi junto a mi prima tomoyo que estudiaba diseño en modas, cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de…de gritar!, me quitaron mis blusas de manga larga, ahora tengo que venir a clase con cada blusa extraña!, admito que son lindas pero no me sentía cómoda, además según tomoyo tenía que utilizar un casi guante de tipo mallas, digo casi porque solo cubrían la parte dorsal y palmar de mi mano!, mis dedos estaba descubiertos, que clase de guante era ese!, probablemente las chicas se reirían de mí!, ni modo quería mucho a tomoyo, según ella estaba probando sus diseños conmigo, quería que yo extendiera su estilo, acaso estaba ciega!, yo no era modelo!, pero bueno lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Y Aquí pasaba shaoran, tenía una manera de caminar de lo más despreocupada lo que lo hacía totalmente más irresistible, estaba que me moría al verlo, era tan lindo!, cuando estaba pasando frente de mi me sonrió y yo lo que hice fue darle una mirada totalmente asesina e indiferente, me pueden explicar que había pasado?, primero el chico jamás me había mirado, segundo porque le había visto de esa forma?, el pareció sorprendido, claro cualquier otra chica hubiera estado desmayándose por el chico. Decidí no darle importancia y fui directo al auditorio ahí se daría la junta informativa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pov shaoran

Me encontraba en la fiesta que se daba cada año por motivo de empezar el año escolar, llegue y todas las chicas me invadieron, me gustaba que me dieran atención pero admito que a veces era irritante. Trate de sonreírles de la mejor manera, y me fui abriendo paso entre la multitud de chicas cuando Salí y prácticamente tenía más de 40 papeles en mano con números telefónicos, los guarde en mi cartera, después me encargaría de tirarlas, no quería que se sintieran mal viéndome desechándolas, no había que ser malo con las chicas que solo querían que les diera un poco de mi atención, no se una sonrisa, o un hola con eso bastaba.

Me pare y empecé a buscar a mi amigo eriol, lo tenía que encontrar así que pase mi vista por todo el salón y a lo lejos lo vi sentado en una mesa conversando de lo más animado con una chica castaña de ojos verdes, la misma que había visto hoy, a la cual sonreí y no hizo más que despreciarme!, ella también se encontraba platicando muy a gusto con él se reía, era evidente que estaba coqueteando con él, sintió mi mirada y volteo hacia mi dirección y me sonrió, ahora no entendía que le pasaba, yo solo camine en su dirección.

-estas muy a gusto verdad eriol?-le pregunte sin quitarle la vista a esa castaña, le mire a los ojos estaba seguro que esas esmeraldas ya las había visto mucho antes.

-ah, shaoran claro que me la estoy pasando bien, acaso no ves con quien estoy?-

-si ya la vi-la chica era muy linda, pero bueno debía de ser una chica de intercambio supuse.

-sakura me estaba platicando que su prima tomoyo vendrá, no crees que es fabuloso-si mi amigo estaba totalmente enamorado de tomoyo prima de sakura kinomoto, esperen!, no podía ser cierto, esta chica que tenía enfrente era kinomoto, me había quedado con el ojo cuadrado!, cómo? Cuando?, donde?, por eso esos ojos se me hacían conocidos.

-eriol allí esta ella-sakura le apunto y eriol se fue a un velocidad impresionante tras de tomoyo, sakura se quedó sentada tranquilamente tomando un jugo, yo me senté en el lugar de eriol, y ella pareció ignorarme.

-viniste sola?-le pregunte para romper el hielo

-no-me contesto muy cortante.

-y con quién?-

-con tomoyo- se levantó para irse, pero fui más rápido y le tome la mano.

-por qué no te quedas, después de todo no queremos interrumpir o si?-

-no me iba, solo quería otro jugo-me mostro el vaso vacío, me sentí avergonzado…

-deja que vaya por el-le quite el vaso y fui por su jugo, necesitaba hacer algo para que no pensara otra cosa como estar desesperado por ella o algo así que estaba lejos de la realidad.

Regrese y tenía la cara apoyada en la mano.

-te aburres?-

-si algo-sonríe estaba a punto de pedirle que bailemos pero una mano se cruzó enfrente de mis narices en dirección a ella.

-bailamos?- yamasaki takashy, un chico de nuestra clase había llegado a interrumpir, acaso no veía que estaba hablando con ella?.

-claro-se paró y me dejo absolutamente solo, me preguntaba si estaba consiente que yo, shaoran li estaba platicando por primera vez hablando con ella, y tenía toda mi atención!, ósea muchas desearían estar en su lugar, varias chicas me sonreían después de que sakura se había ido, pero yo la seguí con la mirada, todos sabíamos que sakura kinomoto era una chica como decirlo… ummmhh… matada, que solo estaban dedicadas a estudiar, probablemente no sabía bailar, así que sonríe pobre de ese chico.

Llegaron al centro de la pista, sonaba una música tipo salsera, así que reí más, ella se preparó junto con el chico que no hacía más que sonreírle como idiota tal vez no sabía quién era. Comenzó a bailar y quede totalmente sorprendido, se movía de una manera fenomenal, cada movimiento que daba está totalmente lleno de sensualidad, carisma y elegancia estaba extasiado de verle bailar, me pare y camine de frete, le toque la espalda de yamasaki.

-me permites-el frunció el ceño, pero se alejó un poco sin soltarla.

-terminare de bailar con el y luego bailare contigo si aún quieres-jalo de nuevo al chico y continuaron con su baile, esto era lo peor en años, me habían rechazado!, en que dimensión me había transportado?, termino la música y seguía parado como estúpido, estaba pensando en irme pero, no me dije que tenía que demostrarle que a mí no me podía hacer eso!.

Termino de bailar y la tome de la muñeca, ella forcejeaba para salir de mi agarre pero no pudo, yo la lleve a una parte deshabitada, esta consiente que un montón de ojos estaba en mi pero no me importaba, solo quería aclarar algunos puntos, la saque por los jardines del salón justo de tras de este y la solté.

-que es lo que pretendes?-le grite enojado

-que pretendo de qué?- me respondió totalmente seria

-no juegues conmigo-me acerque ha su rostro de manera amenazante-acaso quieres dejarme en ridículo?-alzo una ceja.

-yo no he hecho nada, de eso-

-como que no, me acabas de decir que no!-se puso a reír, me enfurecí.

-dime que es lo que pretendes!-le grite ahogo su risa y me sonrio de una manera seductora.

-yo no pretendo nada, li- nuestros rostros estaba tan cerca, que ella me sorprendió que me diera un beso cerca de los labios, en seguida camino de frente y dijo-nos vemos, y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino li-camino sin mirarme. Admito que jamás pensé que ella fuera hacer eso, yo la creía más recatada, pero definitivamente las chicas "buenas" son las mas peligrosas… y me había dejado totalmente intrigado.

Pov sakura

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, le había dado un beso en forma de despedida a shaoran!, no había querido ser mi propósito dárselo cerca de los labios, pero su cara estaba demasiado cerca, casi no podía moverme pues de tras de mi habían arbustos y de frente lo tenía a él, eso me ponía nerviosa, la única forma de salir de esa situación era esa. No sé cómo podría mirarle después así que le dije que no se volviera a cruzar en mi camino.

El fin de semana se había pasado volando, hoy sería la primera clase del curso, baje de mi coche, con toda la cala posible, tenía exactamente 10 minutos para llegar al salón, seguía con la costumbre de entrar me dio segundo antes que mi profesor.

Llegue a mi salón, todos ya se encontraban sentados seguro no tardaría nada en llegar el profesor, entre con cautela y para mi sorpresa todos se me quedaron viendo como bicho raro, los chicos parecía que hubieran visto a una top modelo porque estaba con sus caras de idiotas, volteo hacia tras para ver a quien veían todos pero no había nadie, eso se suponía que a mí me veían?, no me gustaba tanta atención!.

Entonces ciento una mirada especial, a mi costado derecho, gire un poco el cuello y me topé con unos ojos ámbar que me miraba con intensidad, el chico me sonrió y me saludo con la mano, no le devolví el gesto solo atiene a alzar una ceja y me fui directo a mi asiento que estaba al final de la clase.

Había llegado el descanso y como siempre Salí a prisa para irme de tras de la biblioteca, allí podía estar sola, además era muy agradable tenía un pequeño jardín, estaba muy limpio y además tenía dos bancas, era una suerte que nadie las ocupara, posiblemente no sabían que existía, saque mi almuerzo y mi lap, necesitaba estudiar para la siguiente clase.

-aquí es donde te escondes kinomoto?-

Su voz me sorprendió, esa voz no podía ser otra que la de shaoran, lo ignore tal vez así se iría, pero en vez de eso se sentó, no le puse mayo atención y me concentre en el texto que aprecia en la pantalla de mi lap.

-piensas ignorarme?-acaso no era obvio!, y se suponía que era el mejor de la clase, no le conteste, al parecer se rindió y saco su almuerzo, comienzo en silencio pero aun así podía sentir su mirada en mí, cheque la hora, faltaba poco para que empezara las clases, cerré mi lap, y la acomode en mi bolsa, me pare sin decir nada y comenzaba a caminar.

-kinomoto no vas decir nada?- estaba acabando con mi paciencia, me gire hacia él, estaba un poco inclinado y es que era más alto que yo, tenerlo muy cerca me hizo que mi pie izquierdo fuera hacia a otras para retroceder pero al momento de asentarlo topo con algo movible lo que hizo que tambaleara levemente, si no me caí era porque le tome el cuello de la camina de shaoran.

Pov shaoran.

Esta chica me estaba cansando, primer me da un casi beso y luego se va, hoy no me saludo y para el colmo me está ignorando en este preciso momento, vi que tomara sus cosas y se levantara, la seguí inmediatamente.

-kinomoto no vas a decirme nada?-m estaba cansando, yo había decidido seguirla, era un completo misterio donde se escondía en el descanso así que decidí averiguarlo, al decirle esto giro sobre sus pies y quedo muy cerca de mí, no esperaba que me contestara así que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, además me había inclinado hacia ella para intimidarle, al quedar frente a mí me dio la impresión de quería alejarse pero no, en vez de eso tomo el cuello de mi camisa y me acerco más a ella, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mis labios, la mire a los ojos, estaban llenos de seguridad, se paró en puntas, estaba seguro que me plantaría un beso, sinceramente estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera, pero eso no paso.

-no creo que necesites mi atención li-me soltó de golpe y se fue.

Estaba jugando conmigo, no puedes dejar a un chico como yo a casi nada de besarlo!, pase una mano por mi cabello para tranquilízame y la seguí, esta chica era como experta en escape, ya no estaba por el camino.

Llegue al salón y todavía no estaba.

-donde estaba shaoran?-me pregunto eriol en cuanto me senté.

-por ahí, ya sabes…-

-seguro que ligando alguna chica no?, deberías de dejar de sonreírles, eso vuelve loca a todo chica, además no te molesta estar rompiéndoles el corazón cada vez que se te declaran?-claro que no me guastaba pero tampoco podía decirles que sí, y lo de las sonrías no todos caían ente eso.

Sakura entro y la seguí con la mirada.

-de que me perdí shaoran?-tenia a mi amigo sonriéndome de manera burlona.

- a que te refieres?-

-no se tu dímelo-

-sabes que no estoy de humor para tus juegos-

-mios?!, ok creo que si te afecto verdad- me dijo y en eso llego el maestro.

Termino las clases, y otra vez allí iba la chica apresurada, tome mis cosa rápidamente y trate de alcanzarla, mi amigo me grito para que me esperara pero no le hice caso y me fui tras mi presa, tenía que sacarme la espina de su juego.

-hola kinomoto, que te parece si vamos por un helado?- estaba seguro que aceptaría después de todo por algo soy el chico más cotizado de la carrera, además cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar en su lugar.

-el gran li me está invitado-puso una mano en su pecho, está sorprendida y sonreí, la tenía.

-claro por qué no, que dices?-

-no!-me grito y camino más rápido

-¿Por qué no?!-le grite, cuando vi a barias chicas con la boca abierta y con ojos lagrimosos.

-simplemente no quiero!-doblo en la esquina del pasillo.

Las chicas estaban algo tristes?, como era posible que llegaran a ese grado ni siquiera las conocía! Pero allí estaba, apunto de hacerse de magdalenas, pase mi mano por mi cara.

-chicas que les pasa? Ami no me gusta verles así, les sonreí y me acerque a ellas- ellas automáticamente cambiaron su cara a una de felicidad, me pregunto si son bipolares, me alegraba que no hubiera perdido el toque, pero me intrigaba que no funcionara con ella.

Continuara….

Hola!

Les traigo otro fic, si ya sé que todavía no acabo con los otros pero es que si escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza, se me olvida y después no lo puedo recordar :S, bueno que les pareció?, me gustaría saber si le ven futuro o no, también si les gusto, si tiene algún comentario?, algo? Jaja, bueno creo que me despido espero tener algún que otro comentario, no vemos en el próximo capítulo, si tiene respuesta jaja me despido chao.


	2. Chapter 2

De conquistador ha conquistado

Capítulo 2

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

Ese rechazo de sakura me había costado mucho, estaba en boca de todos!, en todos lados se escuchaba comentarios como, al gran li le han rechazado, por fin alguien le puso en su lugar, y le rechazo nada menos que kinomoto.

Estaba harto!, acaso no tenían vida!, respire y seguí caminado rumbo al salón de clase, cuando llegue inmediatamente me senté con desgano y me recosté en mi mesa, mientras esperaba que todos llegaran.

Escuche que entraban pero no hice caso hasta que eriol me golpeo con un papel, según el para despertarme, enseguida me alerte y le mire con enojo.

-qué te pasa!-

-veo que alguien se despertó de mal humor-estaba burlándose de mí, me levante está a punto de tomarle por el cuello.

-siéntense todos-el profesor entro, ya me las pagaría después.

-falta alguien… donde está la señorita kinomoto-

-perdone-se abrió la puerta, de golpe esa era lo voz de sakura-puedo pasar?-la mire tenía no sé qué tenía pero se veía más bonita que los días anteriores.

-puede pasar pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir- le respondió el maestro, ella entro y se directo a su lugar- bueno como ya todos sabrán habrá un concurso de un proyecto de construcción, cada salón debe tener a 2 pares que compitan, por eso es que he decido ayudarles, quiero que este grupo gane, así que primero señor li, por ser el mejor de la clase y de la escuela usted tiene derecho a escoger a su pareja- me levante y di un vistazo a mis compañeros, topándome con la cara de mi amigo eriol que me sonreía, pero después vi a cierta castaña que estaba de lo más distraída buscando algo en su bolso entonces pensé "tengo que quitarme la espina" y esta vez aunque no quieras.

-mi pareja será… kinomoto sakura-la chica rápidamente se incorporó y me miro con asombro

-muy buena elección li, seguro ustedes ganaran, son la pareja perfecta-sonreí, pero al parecer a sakura no le había gustado para nada que la escogiera, termino la clase y cada uno fueron saliendo, yo estaba acomodando todo mis cosas cuando un mano azoto mi mesa de trabajo, y de repente me encontré a una chica sujetándome del cuello de mi camisa.

-que rayos te pasa, porque me escogiste, acaso te lo pedí?, los concursos no me gustan!-me miraba con enojo, y seguía y seguía hablando mientras yo no podía dejar de admira su ojos, eran de un color no muy común, tenían toque de color dorado y el negro de su pupilas un poco dilatadas le daban un toque hipnotizador-… solo arruinas mi vida!-eso ultimo me hizo sacar de mi trance.

-sea como sea, tu y yo estaremos juntos en esto, quieras o no!-le dije sin dejarle de ver.

-pues no pienso aceptarlo, hablare con el maestro y le diré que no quiero trabajar contigo-

-no podrás, estarás reprobada si lo haces, además ya se enviaron las solicitudes si no aceptas quedara descalificado el salón y el maestro se vengara con nosotros.- sabía que no podía decir nada, se quedó mirándome seriamente, yo me levante y la tome por los hombro- a caso te parece tan horrible trabajar conmigo?-

-si!-me grito, sus manos seguían en el cuello de mi camisa, me acerque un poco y le dije-

-¿por qué?-

-porque eres un egocéntrico, soberbio, testarudo, arrogante….-y seguía no me contuve más, la atraje hacia mí de manera rápida y la bese.

El gusto duro poco, pues ella enseguida me dio un pisotón, lo que hizo que la soltara y para rematar me dio una tremenda cachetada.

-eres un estúpido-salió del salón dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta al salir.

Me quede con una mano en la mejía, seguro que estaría roja por bastante tiempo, y no era para menos, esa chica me había dado muy fuerte, me puse a pensar en porque le había besado, pero por más que le buscaba no encontraba una razón lógica, jamás había robado un beso, normalmente las chicas me lo pedían, pero esta vez no fue así, seguro lo había hecho para hacerla callar, si eso debía ser.

POV SAKURA

Salí rápidamente del salón, como se atrevía ese maldito de li a besarme de esa forma!, como se atrevía a darme mi primer beso!, estaba realmente molesta solo quería golpear cosas, ahhhh!, aunque por otra parte… había recibido mi primer beso del chico que me gustaba! y eso era como un sueño, aun así no dejaba de molestarme la forma!.

Llegue a mi casa, tire mis cosas y me fui a mi recamara, me acosté y dormí, mi celular sonaba y sonaba no quería levantarme pero su persistencia me hizo despertar completamente.

-si?-

-hola sakurita!-

-ah hola tomoyo-

-qué te pasa?-

-nada acabas de despertarme-

-lo siento, oye quería saber si podrías a acompañarme a una fiesta-

-tomoyo te dije que no me gustan las fiestas-

-di que sí, sabes que si tu no vas no me dejara ir mi mamá anda quiero ver a eriol, anda vamos por favor si?-cuando se ponía en ese plan no podía decirle que no.

-estaba bien tomoyo iremos a esa fiesta, cuándo será?-bostece

-hoy-

-que!-

-no te preocupes sakurita, tengo todo listo, yo iré a tu casa para que te pruebes el nuevo diseño que hice para ti-magnifico ahora aparte tenía que ir como modelo de mi prima.

-lo que digas, solo déjame dormir-le dije y oculte la cara en la almohada.

-gracias estaré allí en 2 horas, gracias te quiero-le colgué.

De pronto me contaba reviviendo la escena del beso, como no me di cuenta de esa cercanía, enserio que era una chica de lo más despistada

-no vuelvas a besarme-salieron de mi boca.

-quien no te volverá a besar, sakurita!- la voz chillona de mi prima me sobresalto, haciendo me despertar de golpe

-eh?-

-acaso ya recibiste tu primer beso-

-qué?, yo no he recibido nada-

-y entonces por qué?-

-no lo sé, tal vez estaba soñando con algunas de esas películas que haces que vea contigo, que hora es?-

-pues son la 8, no quería despertarte pero ya es tarde, y nos queda 45 minutos para arreglarte-mi prima ya estaba vestida, jalo y me empujó hacia al baño-apúrate!- allí me tiene tratando de ser lo más rápida con la cuestión de arreglaren, me Provo como 3 modelos diferentes, acaso no se cansaba de mirar cada detalle, hasta que por fin eligió uno, era un traje blanco tallado, tenía encaje colgado en un hombro, el otro estaba descubierto y por supuesto no podía faltar sus guantes de red, me hizo un peinado recogido, con una parte de mi fleco cayendo.

-listo estas divina!-grito- tía!-le grito a mi madre que enseguida se apareció en mi cuarto-no esta bella?-

-claro que sí, esta tan linda, parece un ángel!-lo que me faltaba mi madre uniéndose a mi prima-solo falta algo-lo ven, como si no supiera-necesitas un collar-se fue rápidamente en busca de algo, cuando regreso, volvió con un hermoso colar que en mi vida le había visto, era del color de sus ojos, me lo puso y debo admitir que me encanto.

-bueno tía nos tenemos que ir ya estar, adiós-mi prima me jalo me despedí de mi madre y nos fuimos a esa dichosa fiesta.

POV SHAORAN

-te dije que hoy no quería salir eriol!-le dije a mi amigo, parecía mujer quejándome, la pisada de sakura me había dolido mucho, gracias adiós el golpe en mi cara había desapareció.

-no seas, mal agradecido, yo siempre te doy la mano cuando me pides ayuda, es justo que tú me ayudes hoy-

-acaso no puedes venir solo con tomoyo, para que necesitas que esté presente!- enserio no entendía que esperaba que me quedara viendo cómo se miraban como idiotas!

-a ella no la dejan salir sin que su prima venga, así que tú le harás compañía-

-que yo que! Por qué no me dijiste antes!-la prima de tomoyo era sakura, no habíamos quedado en buenos términos hoy como pretendía que yo le hiciera compañía.

-oh vamos, la chica es de lo más encantadora-es de kinomoto de quien hablamos?

-quién es?-tuve que preguntar por si las dudas.

-sakura, la de nuestro salón-sí, pues la descripción no coincidía mucho con lo que me había demostrado.-sabes que yo me voy-estaba dando un paso a adelante cuando me detuvo.

-espera, allí están-me señalo con su dedo a tomoyo que venía bajando buscando con la mirada a mi amigo, quien levanto la mano para que lo notara, me golpea la frente, enserio no veía que se veía de los más ridículo haciendo esa cara, tenía que hablar seriamente, al parecer sakura no había venido, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer aquí, alce mi vista y la vi.

Esta noche superaba todos los esquemas de belleza, por un momento sentí como mi cara se parecía a la que tenía eriol, pero en seguida moví la cabeza para reaccionar, bajo tranquilamente mientras que su prima prácticamente había corrido en donde se encontraba eriol, tenía la cara seria, hasta que estuvo a unos paso de nosotros sonrió, si a mí, al menos eso pensé, siguió caminando, yo estaba sonriéndole como idiota también, pero ella me paso por un lado y yo como imán me gire para seguirle el paso.

-hola sakura que gusto me da verte estas hermosa-un tipo como de mi estatura con ojos de color azul y cabellos grises le sonrían.

-que tal yue, gracias hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-el chico le dio un beso en la mejía para saludarla.

-vamos, por algo de beber-le ofreció su brazo.

-claro-se fue con él, entonces eriol me saco de mi estado autista.

-después de todo creo si te podrás ir, sakura ya tiene con quien quedarse-se rio, el muy estúpido, y tomoyo le imito.

-no tienes que andar de romeo!-le dije molesto

-sí, tienes razón, nos vemos shaoran-después ya no verles me acerque a la barra, pedí una cerveza, no muy alejado de mi estaba sakura y el tipo, ella reía y reía con lo que el tipejo decía, que era tan gracioso para reírse así!?, nunca la había visto sonreír estaba hermosa, en serio no puedo entender, como es que ella prefiere hablar con el que conmigo.

-me sirve otra cerveza por favor-

-claro- vi que el tipo parecía despedirse, y a si fue ella se había quedado sola, jugando con su celular.

-aquí está su cerveza-me dijo el mesero, me la tome de un trago, me levante y fui a su mesa.

-me puedo sentar-alzo la vista, me alzo una ceja y regreso su vista a su celular.

-como quieras li-

-y tu acompañante se fue?-inhalo aire y dijo

-sí, tuvo que irse-

-cómo es que lo conoces?-

-que te importa!-debería de dejar de preguntarle tantas cosas

-es cierto-después de esa pequeña conversación, no dijo ni una palabra, estaba en su celular o miraba a cualquier otra parte menos hacia mí, estaba totalmente aburrido, me levante y le dije

-no te importa si busco a alguien con quien bailar o sí?-le mire seriamente.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras li-me miro con molestia, que esperaba?, que me dijera que si?, torpe…, ahora tendría que buscar a una pareja, no sonaba de todo mal, tal vez así despierte sus instintos femeninos hacia mí, sonreí y me aleje.

POV Sakura.

Huyyyyyy! Ese estúpido shaoran me había dejado sola!, ya sé que fui yo quien le dijo que podía irse pero… acaso no entendía la psicología inversa de las chicas!?, ahora se encontraba divirtiéndose de lo más lindo con una chica que jamás había visto, y yo aquí sentada, ni siquiera las mascas me acompañaban, no entiendo que eso lo que le pasa, primero me besa y después anda coqueteando con todas las chica que puede!, si, como ahora.

Se veía tan atractivo, sus cabello rebelde me encantaba, admiro que desde que lo vi hoy mi corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuerte, pero yo tenía que ocultar todo sentimiento hacia él, no quería que lo supiera, claro, me podría como una más en su lista y eso no!, li shaoran no se enteraría jamás.

Luego nuestras miradas se toparon yo la desvié, hacia otro lado, el sonría burlonamente entonces, entendí, ese idiota trataba de darme celos!, que torpe como no me fije antes, veremos de quien le da celos a quien li, me acomode y guarde mi única barrera, sí, mi celular, me senté lo más cómodamente posible , y daba algunos sorbos a mi bebida, habían chicos que desde llegue pasaban y pasaban por mi mesa, yo estaba tan entretenida con mi celular que no me daba cuenta que lo que querían era acercarse a mí, bueno entonces elegí a uno, le sonreí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba preguntándome cosas como, mi nombre, donde estudio… etc. etc. Yo le respondía amablemente mientas le sonría, mire de reojo a shaoran quien no dejaba de mirar a mi dirección, bueno era mi oportunidad de no prestarle atención.

POV shaoran.

Estaba a punto de romper el vaso que tenía en la mano, y todo por culpa de sakura, estuve 2 horas con ella, recalco 2 horas!, y no había recibido ni una palabra de su boca, de la nada llega un tipo y ella bien gracias, se la pasaba riendo, y hablando de lo más animada, se notaba alenguas que le estaba coqueteando, enserio estaba empezando a dudar de mi fama de "el chico más codiciado de la universidad".

Veo que el chico ese la invitaba a bailar, y por impulso también hizo lo mismo con la chica que estaba a mi lado, me fui acercando entre la gente con mi pareja para verla más de cerca, cuando nuestras miradas se toparon le sonreí, disimuladamente, como diciéndole que a mí no me afectaba y es más que viera que también tenía una acompañante, esperaba una respuesta de desdén de su parte, pero no!, me respondió de la misma manera, cosa que me enfureció.

La canción termino

-a todas las parejas, llego la parte romántica de la noche, pero para hacerla más divertida, les proponemos invitar a una chica que no sea su pareja a bailar…-no sé qué tanto dijo pero era mi oportunidad, tome de la mano de mi compañera y se la entregue a la pareja de kinomoto, la chica parecía molesta pero ni modo para ese entonces yo ya estaba frente a sakura, la canción empezó era una balada, de aquellas lentas.

-bailamos?-le extendí la mano.

-ya que Li-tomo mi mano, la tome por la cintura, había estado ansiando bailar con ella desde que la vi en aquella fiesta, ella miraba por todas partes, mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarle a la cara.

-Que me vez?-me pregunto.

-lo hermosa que luces esta noche-le dije, me pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo, pero este se desvaneció de inmediato.

-gracias-me dijo cortante

-¿Quién es ese chico?, te vi hablando muy animada con él, ¿te gusta?-

-que te importa, yo no pregunto, sobre tus conquistas, li-

- tienes razón, pero porque le coqueteabas entonces?-me miro seriamente, se soltó de mi agarre

-no estaba coqueteándole, y en todo caso a ti que te importa!-se dio la vuelta para irse , tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero la seguí llegue a la salida y la encontré hablando por celular, me fui acercando despacio, en cuanto bajo el celular le dije:

-no puedo creer que seas tan temperamental-quería provocarla.

- temperamental, yo?, no me hagas reír, dime cuándo? -

-bueno, lo estas siendo ahora y…-en mi mente a pareció una gran idea- cuando te bese reaccionaste de una forma TEMPERAMENTAL-le recalque.

-y que esperabas?-

-sakura, deja de mentir, sabes que reaccionaste así, porque era tu primer beso y no sabías como dar uno-se sorprendió, enserio no esperaba que mis palabras fueran ciertas, sonreí.

-eso no es cierto!-

-claro que si-

-que no-

-demuéstralo-

-qué?-

-que me lo demuestres, bésame-me fui acercando a ella, pero se dio la vuelta para irse- vez que tengo raz…-no pude terminar la palabra, pues ella se había vuelto hacia mí, plantándome un beso, delicado, tan suave, pero al mismo tiempo demándate, puso sus manos en mi cuello para atraerme y yo la tome por la cintura, poco a poco el beso fue cediendo, ella se separó, me miro y me dijo

-para que andes diciendo mentiras li!-solo pude ver como se dirigía a un auto negro que la alejo del lugar.

Yo me quede allí expectante, había recibido el mejor beso de mi vida, sin exagerar, jamás había recibido un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos, me temo que el que predomine sea el odio, no sé qué tenía esa chica, pero definitivamente será mi próxima conquista, pase mi mano por mi cabello y suspire, lo mejor era irme de ese lugar, camine a mi auto y me marche.

Continuara…

Hola!

Que les pareció?, me pase? fue entretenido?, está yendo por buen camino?, creo que me tarde un poco pero en fin aquí está un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por escribirme, me alegra que le guste el fic que les parece la pareja?, que opinan de shao? Y de sakura?.

Enserio creo que eso de ignorar chicos si le funciona jaja, al menos a sakura si le funciona, quiero a un shaoran! Jajaja bueno me gustaría más con la personalidad que tiene en mi fic de la luz del alba pero bueno, después de todo es shaoran , me despido, cuídense chicas! tal vez chicos?

Nos leeremos después

Sake more.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

De conquistador a conquistado.

Lo siento: s, no fue mi intención, sabía que algún día me pasaría y todo por estar con prisa.

Este capítulo ve dedicado a ustedes dos, gracias por avisarme de eso.

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto, y ya que me traumaron por no tener un final digno pues ya sabe…

-0-

Pov sakura

No puedo creer lo que hice!, me tape con la cara con la manos, eso fue fantástico!, no sakura, fue más bien atrevido, pero mágico, ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida, no es que haya dado millones, pero fue uno de shaoran, aun siento que me tiemblan las piernas, definitivamente hoy no dormiré nada.

Pov shaoran

No pude ser no he dormido nada y todo por ese beso…, entre al salón de clase estaba muy cansado, parecía un completo zombie.

-hola shaoran!-eriol había entrado, fantástico.

-eriol no grites!-le dije dándome un pequeño masaje en la cabeza.

-no me digas que estas crudo?, shaoran ¿por qué tomaste tanto?-empezaba a regañarme, rodé los ojos y me recargue en mi mesa de trabajo, ya no le escuchaba más…

Un golpe en mi mesa me despertó -bien señor li, si tiene sueño puede retirarse a dormir en su casa-todos rieron, no medí cuenta en que momento había quedado totalmente dormido.

-disculpe maestra no volverá a pasar-me recompuse, eriol a escondidas medio una barra de chocolate para despertarme, mire hacia el asiento de tras a mi lado derecho, allí estaba ella sentada, le sonreí pero ella me ignoro, ahora que le pasaba a esa chica?, ayer me había besado y hoy finge ignorarme?, definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres.

Las clases terminaron y dieron paso al descanso yo estaba tan ansioso de hablar con ella, así que la busque en el lugar donde sabía que comería, no me equivoque allí está sentada revisando un libro, estaba dando me la espalda, así que me acerque y le recogí un poco el cabello y le di un beso en la mejía.

-hola hermosa- me senté frente a ella.

-como que hermosa?, que te pasa? Y por qué me besas?-se froto la mejía.

-no recuerdo que hayas protestado ayer?-me miro con enojo y me lanzo el libro.

-li!, ese beso lo hice para callarte-yo sonreí.

-ja, muchas han usado esa escusa sakura, por que no eres más original, acéptalo te mueres por mí-

-uhhyyy! Eres un insoportable! Te odio!-se levantó para irse, me levante de golpe y le tome la mano, trato de zafarse, pero la jale hacia mí y la agarre de la cintura, ella se asombró y yo baje mi rostro para quedar cara a cara, no podía evitarlo esos ojos verdes parecían hipnotizarme.

-enserio me odias sakura-le dije lo más dulcemente posible-en verdad no sientes nada por mí-me acerque a ella hasta rosar sus labios, ella no respondió solo me miraba tratando de buscar algo en mi rostro, tal vez pensaba que le mentía pero me bastaba reflejarme en aquellos ojos para saber que por ella había esperado tanto tiempo, aun así no se lo diría, shaoran li no era de esos chicos que se declaraban, ella tendría que venir hacia mí, de lo contrario quedaría como un rogón y eso no, jamás, tendría que conquistarla de alguna forma, hacer que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, que solo piense en mí, la solté de inmediato, si me quedaba así era seguro que…, era mejor ni pensarlo le di la espalda por unos segundos-por qué no me respondes?-voltee pero ya no estaba, se había marchado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

Pov sakura

Había huido, Salí prácticamente corriendo del lugar, mi corazón estaba tan acelerado, trate de calmar mi respiración pero me era imposible, cada imagen pasaba por mi cabeza, y sin ser consiente sonreía, me había tomado por sorpresa y no pude controlar la situación, tendría que estar más atenta o él se daría cuenta de lo que sentía, sinceramente pienso que eso alimentaria su ego, solo haría que se burlara o me usara como utiliza a todas para luego dejarme, yo no pienso ser una más, no lo permitiría, no permitiría que se diera cuenta que me moría por él, pero me cuesta tanto estar en consiente cuando estoy cerca de él.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela aún faltaba algunas clases para ir a casa, justo en cinco minutos empezaría una, tenía que apresúrame si quería llegar, camine lo más rápido que pude al salón, entre y lo que vi no me gusto para nada, una chica de mi salón llamada yuka estaba prácticamente encima de shaoran le acariciaba la cara y juga con su cabello, me enoje mucho pero no permitiría que lo notara.

-oye sakura, la clase se canceló, el maestro tubo un contratiempo y no podrá llegar-y el muy sonriente, se nota que le encanta, es un completo idiota!-sakura-

-eh?, el maestro cancelo-la chica que me hablaba asintió-gracias- me di la vuelta y Salí del salón y el muy tonto!, salió de tras de mi con la chica.

-hay shao, sabes eres muy fuerte-no voltee pero estaba segura esa chica estaba colgada de su brazo!, trate de controlarme.

-si es que desde pequeño practico infinidad de deportes-si, yuka soy muy fuerte por que practico infinidad de deportes, huyyyy!, alardeando como siempre, estaba seguro que lo hacía al propósito, doble para ir al jardín de la escuela, ellos tal vez irían a la cafetería que quedaba del lado contrario.

-shao, dónde vamos? No se supone que iríamos a la cafetería?-pregunto yuka.

-no mejor vamos a los jardines allí disfrutaremos del aire libre, no crees?-

-si, eres tan lindo-shaoran li!, si quería jugar, yo también podía hacerlo no?, me senté en uno de los tantos asientos que tenía los jardines y ellos se sentaron debajo de un árbol que se encontraba enfrente de mí, saque mi libro y cubrí mi rostro, trataba de ignorarlo pero reían tan fuerte… esto ya no lo soportaba!, me había provocado.

Fue entonces que vi a yamasaki, un chico que apenas conocía, no lo había visto desde la fiesta, para mi suerte se venía acercando a mí.

-hola sakura, como estas?-

-muy bien yamasaki y tú?-le di una seña que se sentara, al parecer quería hacerlo.

-bien dentro de lo que cabe-

-¿Por qué?-tuve que preguntarle, después de todo tenía que hacerle pagar a shaoran, y tenía que actuar rápido.

-bueno en mi mente esta una chica-perfecto, shaoran en esto momento estaba besando a yuka-no he dejado de pensar en ella desde que la conocí, y creo que me he enamorado de ella-

-ella sabe lo que sientes?-

-no-bien ahora se avecinaba una sesión de psicológica, eso no estaba en mis planes pero ni modo.

-aún no se lo dices-

- crees que deba hacerlo?-

-claro!-le dije con mucho entusiasmo

-bien entonces-me tomo la mano y yo lo mire extrañada-sakura quiero decirte que desde que te vi me gustaste, y quisiera me diera una oportunidad para concerté-quede pasmada.

-yamasaki, lo siento pero-mire a shaoran parecía molesto, pero no me importo, lo que importaba era aclararle al chico que yo estaba enamorada de alguien que al parecer no valía la pena-mi corazón está ocupado-

-esa persona te corresponde?-yo negué con la cabeza-entonces dame la oportunidad de conocerte, permíteme ser tu amigo-yo le sonreí

-está bien-me abrazo fuertemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pov shaoran

El estúpido de yamasaki había llegado para estar con sakura, ahora se encontraba abrazándola, se veía tan feliz que cualquiera diría que sakura había aceptado ser su novia, pero eso era imposible!, no después del beso que me dio esa chica, estoy seguro que siente lo mismo que yo.

-shao, vamos por un dulce a la cafetería-me dijo yuka, pero estaba molesto, de mal humor para que viniera a intentar moverme de este lugar, necesitaba ver qué pasaba entre esos dos.

-si quieres ve, yo me quedo-le dije sin mirarla, siguió la dirección de mi mirada y vio que observaba con la frente fruncida a sakura.

-es por ella que no me haces caso verdad?, has estado burlándote de mí no?-estaba molesta pero no le di importancia, ella me tomo la cara con las dos manos y me beso, acaso esa chica no tenía dignidad?-no me importa con tal de estar contigo-definitivamente estaba loca!

-sabes que yo me voy, y no me sigas!-me fui dejándola sentada, pase por donde estaba sakura, y la mire de reojo, realmente le sonreía a yamasaki, ella no estaba fingiendo, pero que tenía ese tipo que no tenía yo?, seguí mi camino, después le exigiría una explicación.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-o-oo-ooooo

Al término de la clase la confronte, ella guardaba sus cosas, eriol me esperaba pero con una seña le dije que se fuera, me acerque a ella.

-sakura-

-ahhh!-se había asustado con mi sola presencia-me asustaste!-yo me reí de ella a carcajadas, ella se molestó-que quieres?-

-necesitamos hacer el proyecto lo olvidas?-deberían darme un premio nobel por mi excelente excusa para verla, no podía negarse después de todo o si?.

-bien, cuando?-

-qué te parece mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde en mi casa-me miro como si tratara de analizarme.

-mejor que sea pasado mañana-

-no, tengo un asunto importante que debo cumplir, porque? no puedes?-

-no, tengo un asunto importante que debo cumplir-repitió mis palabras, tenía una forma tan rápida de hacerme enojar.

-¿cuál es tu asunto?-reviso sus cosas, al parecer no quería decirme-bien?-

-saldré con yamasaki-espero que yamasaki se encontrara muy lejos de la escuela porque ganas no me faltaban para ir a golpearle la cara.

-y por qué con el!?-le grite, ella pareció molestarse.

-porque él me ha pedido muy amablemente que le diera una oportunidad, además yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera, acaso te digo con quien puede estar besándote?-bien creo que los celos que le intente dar con yuka habían funcionado.

-estas celosa?-sonrió con ironía.

-celosa yo!-se acercó hacia mí, y me tomo del cuello de mi camisa, creo que le encantaba hacer eso-yo no soy la que no quiere que salga con yamasaki-me di cuenta lo había dicho, me separe de ella.

-puedes salir con quien tú quieras-

-gracias pero no necesitaba tu permiso, ahora si me disculpas, yamasaki debe de estar esperándome, me llevara a casa-camino hacia la puerta, pero le cerré el paso.-hazte a un lado li!-

-no juegues sakura, takashy hace mucho que se fue-me reto con la mirada.

-eso no es cierto, mira!-saco su celular y me mostro el mensaje, en ese momento sentí mi sangre hervir, tenía que evitarlo a como diera lugar.

-pues no te iras con él-le dije firmemente.

-y quien va impedírmelo?-se cruzó de brazos y me alzo la ceja, cosa que me pareció adorable, le quite el celular y le envié un mensaje a ese tipo.

-dámelo li!, devuélveme mi celular!-lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-vamos te llevare a casa-trate de calmarme y sonar lo más gentilmente posible

-quien dijo que iría contigo?, prefiero caminar!-eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-he dicho que iras conmigo-la tome de la cintura y la puse en mis hombros, ella pataleaba-no te soltare-

-gritare si no me bajas!-

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero te vienes conmigo-estuvo batallando pero no logro nada, después de un rato se cansó, llegue a mi coche y la senté, asegure mi auto para que no se saliera corriendo y después me subí para llevarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pov sakura

Uhyyy!, ese niño caprichoso me había traído a la fuerza a mi casa, estaba enfada pero ya no podía hacer más, aunque pensando bien había sido tan romántico, no! sakura el pobre de yamasaki se había qué dado esperándote, tendría que disculparme con él.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-bien llegamos, sakura-

-ya lo vi, ahora devuélveme mi celular-me lo entrega, Salí molesta y azote la puerta.

-te veré mañana hermosa!-me grito, lo que hizo que aumentara mi ira, entre a mi casa y dos personas me miraban con una sonrisa pícara, si, mi madre y mi prima tomoyo.

-sakurita, que escondido lo tenías, cuanta quien es él?- tomoyo estaba súper emocionada, saltaba y me abrazaba y en sus ojo me parecían ver estrellitas.

-si hija quien es porque no lo traes a la casa a cenar?-que!, en qué mundo Vivian?, acaso no notaron que llegue enfadada!.

-subiré a mi cuarto y no me molesten más con eso-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

Esta vez creo que me ganaron los impulsos, no pude contenerme cuando me dijo que si iría con yamasaki, regresaba a mi casa cuando vi a takashi, estacione de inmediato mi coche y lo enfrente.

-oye, takashy!-el se detuvo y me miro de una forma no tan amigable.

-que quieres li-

-bien seré directo, no quiero que te acerque a sakura!-sonrió, al parecer se burlaba de mí.

-no lo hare li!, ella me interesa, no importa que estés tras de ella, yo la conquistare-le di una mira desafiante, y el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-estas advertido, no pienso perderla!-regrese a mi auto.

-ya lo veremos!-me grito.

Continuara…

De las historias que estoy subiendo hoy, la que tenga más review la subiré junto con las del martes así que siguieren leer otro capítulo sin tener que esperar tanto, bueno déjenme su opinión.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
